Conveyance devices that convey work are well-known. For example, disclosed in patent literature 1 is an item that, in a conveyance system provided with a conveyance device that conveys a work and a work robot that performs work on the work during conveyance, eliminates the influence of vibration between the robot and the work by predicting a vibration pattern that arises in the work during conveyance and recreating the vibration that arises in the work in the work robot based on the predicted vibration pattern.